This is a double-blind, randomized placebo-controlled study to evaluate the efficacy of a herpes simplex vaccine (gD2t) with MPL to prevent genital herpes disease in healthy adults, male and female, aged 18 to 45 years with negative serological markers of herpes simplex infection [HSV-1 and HSV-(2)] and whose partner has clinical genital herpes disease.